


Method to Madness

by lazycelery



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Lives, BAMF Armitage Hux, Damerux, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gingerpilot, I need a beta, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Slow Burn, not really redemption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22402288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazycelery/pseuds/lazycelery
Summary: At the aftermath of war, where some people found their purpose while others lost it.A story of  Armitage Hux, who rise from the ash of the first order just like the star bird of resistance
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Method to Madness

**Author's Note:**

> About story, detail and setting:  
> I totally don't own anything Star Wars.
> 
> I change, add and describe several facts from the canon to serve the story or because I can't find specified fact I need, that include:  
> \- Poe and the spy did maintain communication for over 6 months, due to Poe act as the spy handler but he doesn't know who actually is the spy, although he had a guess.  
> \- Hux backstory might not be accurate  
> \- In this story, finalizer is fully operational, general pryde's steadfast is not used and he's on board of finalizer as instructed by Palpatine. For simplicity battle of Batuu was not exist.  
> \- Company 77 make affiliation with the resistance before ep IX 
> 
> \-----+++++-----
> 
> Hello kind and lovely reader out there, first of all thank you for checking out this story. Please forgive tons of grammar and weird choice of words as English is not my first language. I'm a newbie writer so I really hope some one willing to beta-ing for me, or suggest how to find a beta?  
> Your read, kudos and comment means a lot to me.  
> Thank you,,

An upsilon class shuttle hoover outside Exegol atmosphere, waiting for the last of whatever mixed garbage resistance fleet flew away before entering the atmosphere. After the planet traffic come back to empty, the shuttle starts to make its move approaching the dark sand of the planet surface. Armitage Hux whistled while looking at the amount of star destroyer crashed, drowned and burned on the planet. How much resource and credit did that old imperialist have to build such things and to think that they still spare some for first order, or does all of these now junk durasteel come from first order funds, the possibility makes Hux blood boil. A little remedy from all this hell hole is that those _kark_ Pryde is dead. He smirked as he imagined that old prick head blown. He deserved it for underestimating Hux, he's a strategist for _kark_ shake, who that old relic think he is to be able to get rid of him that easy. Bah. Hux had prepare everything, for every single scenario possible. From the information he gave the resistance, precautions of laser proof layer, fake blood, cutting edge shuttle, credits and so on. The only thing he doesn't predict is that trooper traitor would shoot his leg, but that just a little stain in his scheme. He even able to pack Mitaka into his shuttle without Pryde realizing that the warfare officer is missing.

Mitaka quickly identify The Finalizer and land their shuttle as close as possible to the damaged bridge. He walks his way into what was left of the bridge and takes one deep breath to swallow all of his rage and frustration, his life work crashed just like that due to a bunch of old imperials and an old sith. He's so done being lap dog for other, shouting propaganda and belief of other, bah. He'll do what he wants from now on, he'll bring his own belief, his own way.  
"Mitaka, run life scan, get the utility droids from the shuttle to collect the survivor, first order only, I don't need any imperials." He turns to pale and shaking Mitaka behind him,  
"Ye..yes sir" Mitaka stammer as he still try to process his surroundings.  
Hux let out an exasperated breath, "on second thought, it will be more effective if we do it together. I'm quite sure anyone in the bridge won't survive. Let's pick Phasma first at the medbay. Meet me there."  
He doesn't wait for Mitaka to back with the droids and start walking to the medbay, picking up emergency light as the power failure make the corridor pitch black. Hux walk gets faster as they descend to lower level, his main purpose to get here is to take Phasma and all will be faint if she's crushed or blown or whatever. He already by passed too many protocols and even spend some of his personal credits to keep Phasma alive after that traitor pushed her into fire on supremacy, luckily some trooper can find and salvage her burnt body barely alive but intact. It took almost four months on bacta tank for her to get a sliver of consciousness and another four to make sure every single nerve and brain cell is working. She's in the last treatment on regenerate her skin when all hell breaks loose.  
When he reached her, Hux automatically break the lock and the transparent plasteel that holds her. The break pulls her attention, still hazy from all the sedative and drugs administered on her body. "Tage?"  
A relieved breath escape Hux mouth, Phasma is the closest thing to family to him, seeing her still alive ease the burden on his shoulder. Hux pressed his hand to her healed shoulder gently, "Don't worry Phas, I'll take care of you." With that he instruct the droids to get a stretcher and bring her to their shuttle where a med-droid awaits.

Mitaka pops his head just not long after, "Sir, I found lieutenant Stynnix." He still catching his breath, try to proceed with his report when Hux walk passed him, "lead the way."  
"Near function room D-52 sir." Mitaka said and start to walk brisk with his general.  
The young officer was trapped between crumbled durasteel wall, broken arm and leg but still attempt to perform a salute when she sees her general. "Sir, I.." cough of blood cut her.  
"Calm down lieutenant, we'll get you out." Hux gesture to Mitaka and they start to remove the debris before pulling the girl limping body.  
"This the only pain killer I bring with me, hope it will help the pain while we drag you back to the shuttle." Hux said as he injected the substance to her neck. Stynnix just nod her head and grit her teeth as both of her supervisor start to drag her body.

Half way on their dragging trip, life scanner in Mitaka bag bipped, both male change look, Hux gives command with his eyes and they put Stynnix down on the near crook. Hux pulls his blaster and start walking to the direction mentioned by Mitaka.  
"Identify yourself." Hux bark in his commanding voice.  
"LH-7759, sir" a trooper with some rod piercing his shoulder walk closer to their view. His helmet long forgotten.  
Hix aim his blaster and cock it, "how can you survive? Trooper should be stationed up to level 25" Hux still bark.  
"Got task to bring more artillery enforcement from level 33 for counter attack the invader sir, but trapped in turbolift" the blonde young man answer as firm as his tired mind allowed.  
Hux makes a quick assessment, "very well, follow us" and without looking, get back to where Mitaka is and start dragging Stynnix to the shuttle.  
Hux already calculate the possibility of evacuating injured people or injured himself, so he equip the shuttle with tons of bacta, pain killer and even a med-droid. But after another two trips to life scan the ship, they only find another survivor, an older circuit engineer name Zerg with head and back injury. Mitaka offer to go further down the level but forbid by Hux as Exegol barely breathable atmosphere combined with failing life support system causing oxygen run out by now, leaving no chance of surviving.

+++

Hux lock himself in the cockpit after making sure the other is sleeping. Seated in the pilot seat and closed his eyes, for more than 70 thousand people in finalizer, he can only save five. What the hell, all of these people, his people, who died for false promises and old imperials egoism. Kriff. Spineless. Weak. Coward. Useless. His father voice always came back to him in every failure he had and Armitage Hux had had enough. Hux slam his hand to the console and throw his data pad. He took a harsh breath to focus his mind and start to run several possibility moves he might have without actual data as the magnetic cloud of the planet atmosphere hinders any signal. His head start to pound after another hour of running scheme after scheme and decide it better be done later when they off of this damn planet. As he picked his data pad and turn it on, and out of habit starts to skim over his private holo-line and its under the radar one.

\- **Just admit it will you? Whether it's first order direction or view start clashing with your own. Or maybe it's just you falling for my dashing look, sure first order have some of our propaganda** -

He randomly open one of his communication with Dameron, his so called resistance handler, in the six months of supplying the resistance with strategic information that will hinder Ren and Pryde moves but won’t destroy the order, their messages has transformed from short word to random chat, mostly Dameron but it would be a lie if Hux said he didn’t enjoy it, eventually. At first Hux feels annoyed with the pilot attempt at conversation but eventually having someone else that response to all his anger and pent up issue with the so called supreme leader feels nice.

\- **I feel like you releasing an intel with keeping the fleet crew in mind. Just another proof that you care and I’m grateful that you are** -

Hux won’t admit that the resistance pilot is the one that put the realization in him, that he does care about his people. This man and women who will march to their death at his single nod, that works day and night to assure the order raise, they who he sure share his pain and struggle, not in personal level through, and now they died, not for the better galaxy, not for the first order but at the whim of some 200 years sith because Hux is too weak to pull the trigger on the Supremacy throne room, to coward to slit Pryde neck every time he sneer at Hux. His hesitation have hinder him before, causing this hell to break loose. Hux been bathe in the blood of his enemies, even civilian and he doesn’t bat an eye on that, but now that is his people blood, it suffocate him to no end.

\- **Have you ever thought about other possibilities? Other than direct war, those senate slimy politics or literally just die? Do you think there's another way?** -

It’s one of the last messages Dameron sent him, as their interaction become more personal, where he can sense Dameron tiredness of the war, of the life lost on its way. Dameron have lament to him on how their base is getting emptier losing comrade after comrade and eventually when he needs to step up after their general dies. It baffles Hux how he put words after words to reassure the pilot that he has what it takes to lead, because that’s what friends do, he convinces himself. Dameron smile when he reveals himself as the spy remove all the doubts of his actions and warmth his chest.  
His mind swimming with Dameron words, his fallen comrade, politics and circumstances following the diminishing of first order. “Another way, is there another way?” he mumbled to himself as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He stood and started to pace in the limited space of the cockpit but after a while, actually it’s more like hours as time flies when he lost in his mind, it make him feel claustrophobic. When he stepped into the common area and looking at the five people in there, a clearer plan start to form in his head. _Another way_.

"You need the set of right people to bring order to the galaxy and you Armitage will be the one to lead them" Rae Sloane voice rings in his head and he take it as the approval for his new plan. This time Hux won’t hesitate to play the ruthless and violent card himself.


End file.
